we're just brother and sister, right ? part 2
by toma QED
Summary: versi lainnya dari kisah dua orang ini yang terbelengu oleh hubungan persaudaraan mereka !COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 6 (b) : how things became worst**

"r..roy…" katanya mencoba untuk berbicara. "ki..kita tidak mungkin.. bisa… bagaimana reaksi mama dan papa jika tahu hal ini ?"

"Biarkanlah… riza…" bisiknya perlahan sambil terus menghujani lehernya dengan beribu kecupan lembut. "kita sudah besar dan dapat menentukan jalan kita sendiri…."

"ta..tapi ini bukan jalan yang benar…" ia menyanggah. "..dan.. "

"dan apa ? kamu tidak suka ?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "bu..bukan begitu… tapi.. kita ini bersaudara…roy… tidak mungkin…."

Roy tidak menjawab. Riza berpikir bahwa kakaknya itu sudah menyerah. Namun ia salah total. Sebuah tangan mendarat di dagunya, dan menariknya ke arah bibir Roy, lalu menguncinya dalam sebuah kiss yang penuh passion.

Riza tidak mengerti, dan sama sekali belum pernah berpengalaman dalam acara kissing, kecuali ketika insiden malam itu. Ia bisa merasakan Roy mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan menjilati bekas makanan yang mungkin masih menempel dalam mulutnya.

Riza berharap hal ini akan segera Selesai, begitu mereka menarik diri mereka masing-masing, mengakhiri kiss mereka yang tabu itu. Namun, justru Roy mendorongnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh di atas ranjang. Riza jatuh dengan punggungnya diatas ranjang, sedangkan Roy, jatuh tepat diatasnya.

_Tidak boleh…tidak boleh…tidak boleh…_ hatinya terus berbisik. Namun kerongkongannya tercekat, sehingga tidak satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan Roy membuka kancing kemejanya dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang. Jaraknya dengan muka kakaknya itu tinggal kira-kira 10 cm.

"ti..tidak boleh…roy…" bisiknya perlahan. "i..ini.." kalimatnya belum Selesai, namun telah dipotong oleh bibir Roy yang kembali bertemu dengan miliknya. Setelah ia melepaskannya, roy menaruh jarinya di bibir riza yang empuk itu.

"psst… tidak apa-apa, kok….." bisiknya sambil perlahan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju Riza, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ia selipkan melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. "riza…. Aku sayang kamu….lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini…."

_Tidak boleh….ini tidak benar… kita sudah terlalu jauh… _hatinya terus berbisik. Ia takut sekali. Hatinya kecut. _Jangan… nanti kau menyesal…_

Tapi tetap saja tak ada satu pun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Segalanya berlangsung dengan cepat…. Dan Riza tidak bisa mengulang masa lalunya kembali….

XXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX

Riza terbangun dalam pelukan Roy pagi itu. Di sebelahnya, roy masih tetap tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kepalanya sakit. Ia baru menyadari dirinya tidak mengenakan apa pun. Perlahan, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Riza tersentak. Ia menangis kecil di atas ranjangnya. Segalanya sudah terjadi…. Keduanya telah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk batas mereka. Sekarang, beribu perasaan takut menyelubungi dirinya. Ia takut, akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari yang ia bayangkan. Dan hal lain yang lebih ia takuti….jikalau Roy tidak benar-benar menyayanginya… ia hanya menginginkan tubuhya saja….bukan perasaannya… dan itu yang benar-benar membuatnya terisak, hingga membasahi selimut yang membungkus dirinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 7: Edward Mustang **

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Hari ini genap Roy dan Riza kembali berulang tahun di umur mereka yang ke 19 dan 20. Mereka masih tetap tinggal bersama, di apartemen mereka itu, namun bukan lagi dengan status sebagai kakak beradik seperti dulu. Roy sekarang sudah bekerja di Military negara itu, dan langsung menempati pangkat major, karena ia diangkat sebagai state alchemist. Berbeda dengan Riza, gadis itu sekarang juga tidak lagi bersekolah. Setiap hari ia mengurus suaminya- tidak, tepatnya mungkin _calon suaminya_, juga anak mereka yang baru berumur 1 tahun.

Mereka berdua hingga sekarang belum mendaftarkan diri ke catatan sipil, berhubung karena lagi pula umur mereka juga masih belum memenuhi. Tapi, nanti setelah kelahiran si kecil ini, Roy berjanji akan segera mendaftarkan nama mereka sehingga mereka bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga yang sah.

"Roy… bangun…. Nanti kau telat lagi ke HQ…" bujuknya membangunkan kakaknya(masih juga memanggil kakak !) yang masih tetap pemalas itu.

"aah… hari ini aku ambil day off…."

"iya…tahu..tahu… tapi tetap saja…."

"5 menit lagi, Riza…" cowok itu menawar dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

"Kau sudah bilang itu sejak 1 jam yang lalu, sebanyak 12 kali_ 5 menit lagi, Riza _!" teriaknya akhirnya tidak sabar. "OKE ! kalau begitu…."

"IYAAAaaa….."

Gaya bangun Roy dari hari ke hari tetap saja tidak berubah. Walau sekarang dia sudah bisa dibilang menjadi seorang ayah, tapi yah… dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang contoh yang baik untuk anak mereka yang masih kecil.

"Pagi Riza…" Sapanya lalu segera memberi sebuah quick kiss padanya. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengelus perutnya itu, dan mendengarkan suara dari dalamnya. "hey…. Kalau dia lahir, nanti mau kita beri nama siapa ?"

"kalau cewek….?"

"Riza saja…" usul Roy. "kalau cowok….?"

Keduanya berpikir sesaat. "bagaimana dengan….."

"HWWWAAAAaa !" sebuah tangisan keras menyentak percakapan singkat mereka. Riza segera berlari keluar melihat anak 1 tahun mereka yang sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Edward ! Kenapa !" Dilihatnya anak mereka itu telah menaruh tangannya di perapian, dan sepertinya ia terbakar sedikit.

"mama…. Hiks… .hiks…hiks…" anak lelaki berambut emas itu menangis terisak-isak dalam dekapan ibunya.

Roy yang baru bangun segera menyusul kedua anggota keluarganya ke ruang keluarga mereka. "kenapa ?"

"tangannya terbakar sedikit di perapian.."

Roy tersenyum kecil. Ia menunduk ke arah Riza dan mengambil Edward dari dekapnnya. Diangkatnya tinggi-tingi si kecil, dan lalu mulai ditimang-timang.

"sshh… jangan nangis….masak jagoan nangis… gimana nanti mau seperti papa kalau sudah besar ?"

"ta..tapi..sakit….papa..hiks…sakit…." bocah kecil itu kembali merenggek.

"shh….anak papa enggak boleh cenggeng begitu… senyum dong…" lalu ia menggelitiiki Edward hingga bocah itu kembali tertawa. Riza yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya bisa tergeleng sambil menahan senyumannya.

-- breakfast time—

"Roy… hari ini kau ambil day off, kan ?" tanya Riza sambil menyuapi Edward makan. Roy mengangguk. "2 minggu malah…. Habisnya Amestris juga tenang-tenang aja kok…."

"mau ke Liesenburgh ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Seketika juga, raut muka roy berubah. "kenapa ?"

"Aku mau ketemu Trisha… temanku dulu….Kudengar dia baru menikah dengan seseorang bernama Hohenheim Elric, dan…." Belum Selesai perkataannya, dipotong oleh roy.

"Hohenheim… salah satu alchemist yang cukup tenar, bukan !" katanya lalu meminumkan anak mereka susu lagi. "menarik…. Teruskan, sergeant…"

"hey…." Kali ini Riza yang mulai cemberut. Cukup kesal juga ia dipanggil pangkatnya dalam military. Ya… beberapa bulan setelah Edward Mustang lahir, ia ikut masuk dalam military bersama Roy, dan baru-baru saja ia kembali mengambil cuti, karena kedatangan si kecil mereka yang sekarang sudah berumur 8 bulan lebih. "Lihat aja… nanti malam, kau tidur di sofa, Roy…"

"iya..iya…. oke, kalau begitu, kita ke Liesenburgh deh…hitung-hitung refreshing sebentar…. Cepetan, ngepak barang !"

XXxxXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RIZA ! Roy !" teriak Trisha Elric tidak percaya. "Masuk… ayo !"

Riza tersenyum. "perkenalkan.. ini anak pertama kami, Edward Mustang…Ed, coba panggil tante…" ujarnya sambil mengambil Edward kecil dari dekapan roy.

"tan..te !"

"Waa…. Lucunya…Oh, ya… sebelum waktu makan malam, masih ada waktu kalau kalian mau lihat-lihat keadaan di Liesenburgh… taruh barang-barang kalian di sini dulu saja…"

"Thanks…"

Sore itu, Roy dan Riza memutuskan untuk membawa Edward jalan-jalan melihat kampung Liesenburgh itu. Edward dengan manjanya digendong oleh roy di pundaknya.

"k.u..pu…kupu ! Mama ! Papa ! Kupu-kupu !" Edward kecil berteriak riang melihat seekor kupu-kupu. "papa ! kejar ! Mau turun !"

Roy menoleh ke arah riza sebentar, dan gadis itu mengangguk. "hati-hati, ya !"

Edward mengangguk, lalu kemudian berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu di padang rumput yang luas tersebut. Riza tersenyum kecil memandang anak itu. Lalu mereka berdua mencari tempat yang rindang- dibawah pohon.

"capek !"

Roy mengangguk kecil. "tapi gak banget lah…"

"sini !" ajaknya sambil menyuruh Roy meletakan kepalanya di atas pala-palanya. Riza membelai rambut hitam lembutnya itu sambil mengamati anak mereka yang berlarian di padang rumput. "heran… Edward sama sekali enggak mirip kamu, roy…"

"yaah.. jangan lihat dari perawakannya doang dong ! Dia akan kulatih jadi flame alchemist selanjutnya…" cowok itu lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas perut riza. "tapi kuharap yang selanjutnya akan lebih mirip aku…"

"iya…iya… biar adil…."

Keduanya lalu terdiam dalam sebuah kesunyian.

"Roy…"

"hm !"

"th..thankyou banget…. Kamu selalu ada di sisiku…. Aku enggak tahu, bagaimana kehidupanku kalau enggak bersama-sama dengan kamu… dan…"

"psst !" roy menghentikannya sambil menaruh dua buah jarinya di bibir lembutnya. "kenapa bicara seperti itu sih ?"

"enggak… aku cuma berpikir…" kembali gadis itu menatap Edward. "…aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa orang yang selalu mendorongku… yang selalu disisiku.. dan rasanya aku belom pernah bilang terima kasih…"

Tidak ada tanggapan lain, selain tawa menggelegar dari roy. Sampai sekarang, ia masih heran, kalau rizanya itu masih juga _polos_ dalam berbicara.

"aduh.. riza…riza… !" ia terengah-engah sebentar. Sekilas tawa masih tersisa dalam perkataannya. "aduh ! jangan ngelawak dong ! aduh ! perutku sakit, deh…kebanyakan ketawa !"

Geregetan, bercampur kesal, urat nadi di kepalanya pun keluar. "Hey…coba katakan itu sekali lagi !" Riza sinis sambil menarik kedua pipinya ke samping. "ayo !"

"aaww…awww. ! gila ! sakit ! eeey ! Riza !"

gantian, kali ini pihak cewek yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "sukurin ! Kalo berani ngomong kayak gitu lagi… entar malem, tidur aja di sofa sana !"

Roy getar-getir kaget, dan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, dan duduk dihadapan riza. Ia mendorong gadis itu sedikit kebelakang, sehingga tinggi mereka kini sama. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata hitam ebony, dengan cokelat hazzle… sebuah tatapan yang cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka sekarang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka dan tidak melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, hingga salah satu dari mereka hampir kehabisan nafas.

"bagaimana ? berani bilang tidur di sofa lagi ?" reputasinya sebagai womanizer tidaklah hilang hingga sekarang. Ia tersenyum, dengan sebuah senyuman nakal menghiasi wajah tampannya, yang menunjukan wajah _oh-sungguh sempurna-bagaikan-wajah-bayi-yang masih polos_ itu.

Riza tidak menjawab. Hanya blushed sebentar. "ahh…sudahlah ! Ayo, Edward ! kembali ! sudah mau petang !" teriaknya mengganti subyek sebelumnya. "kalau tidak nanti kami tinggal !"

"iyaa !"

Trisha Elric memandang sambil tersenyum ke arah jendela, melihat keluarga yang bahagia itu sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Melihat anak mereka, Edward Mustang kecil, membuatnya senyumnya itu tiba-tiba sirna. Hatinya sedikit pedih, dan ia tahu, itu adalah sebuah kenyataan…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : Alphonse Mustang

Cuaca berubah cepat sekali, dan pada malam itu, hujan besar turun mengguyur seluruh Liesenburgh. Petir silih berganti menyambar-nyambar, seolah hendak menerkam mangsanya di bawah sana. Keluarga Elric dan Mustang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka hari itu. riza dan Trisha keduanya sedang membereskan dapur, sedangkan dua orang bapak, Hohenheim dengan Roy, masih bercakap-cakap sendiri dengan topic mereka.

PRANGG !

Sebuah bunyi keras mengaggetkan mereka semua dari kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan.

"Ada apa !" kedua pria tersebut bergegas ke dapur, di mana suara tersebut berasal.

"RIZA ! Bertahanlah !"

"hey…kenapa?"

"sepertinya….sudah waktunya…." Trisha menjawab, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tampang panic yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"APA !"

"Jangan hanya bengong di situ saja ! Cepat, cari dokter !"

Hohenheim dan Roy bergegas ke luar mencari bantuan dalam hujan deras. Namun, 15 belas menit kemudian, mereka kembali dengan hasil yang hampa… jembatan penghubung satu-satunya telah putus….

"ba..bagaimana ini !" Roy sudah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. "Dia bisa lewat kalau dibiarkan begini terus !"

"Pinako ! Suamiku, coba kalian ke sebelah. Minta bantuan nenek pinako. Aku akan mengurus Riza di sini…"

Nenek pinako, di sebelah rumah mereka, sedang asik-asiknya menikmati secangkir kopi, ketika ketenangannya itu diganggu oleh dua orang pria yang basah kuyup menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

"Pinako ! Cepat kemari ! Darurat !"

Nenek pendek itu segera membukakan pintu untuk mereka, lalu mengiyakan permintaan mereka. Ketiga orang tersebut datang, tepat ketika Trisha sudah tidak lagi dapat mengurus Riza yang semakin kesakitan itu.

Pinako masuk ke kamar dimana Riza sedang berbaring, dan Trisha di sebelahnya, memegang tangannya. Hohenheim dan Roy, kedua pria itu hanya terdiam, stress, takut, cemas, diluar. Edward kecil mereka sudah tertidur, dan tidak terbangun. Itu satu hal yang disyukuri roy, sebab, ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa tentang keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Dari dalam, terdengar teriakan-teriakan Riza, yang menambah kecut di hati roy. Padahal sebelumnya jauh lebih smooth dari kali ini. Jauh. Justru, di pengalamannya yang pertama, ia tidak sebingung sekarang.

"… aku takut… cemas sekali…" bisik roy sambil duduk di depan pintu dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah kakinya yang terlipat.

"tidak beda jauh dari yang di sini…."

Kira-kira jam 2 subuh, teriakan-teriakan tersebut berhenti. Kemudian, sebuah tangisan keras mengaung dan melegakan hati roy. Cowok itu segera berlari masuk ke kamar, dan menemui Riza-nya sedang berbaring, dan didalam dekapannya, ada seorang bayi kecil yang sedang menangis.

Roy mengecup kening Riza, kemudian matanya menatap bayi yang baru lahir tersebut.

"Laki-laki. Namanya siapa, roy ?"

"Alphonse. Alphonse Mustang." Ia menamakannya dengan bangga.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric

"Edward ! Kau punya adik kecil sekarang !" katanya dengan bangga memberitahu anak pertama mereka. "Sekarang kau sudah punya teman bermain !"

"Lihat !"

"Oke.. sini…" Roy menggandeng Edward, berjalan ke kamar dimana Alphonse dan Riza sedang beristirahat. "psst.. jangan ganggu mereka, ya ! Cukup lihat saja !"

Cowok kecil berambut kuning emas itu mengangguk. Ia berlari menemui adik kecilnya yang sedang tertidur. Dipandanginya sekian lama, dan ia terpesona akan kehadiran _makhluk _yang tadinya _tidak ada_ dalam waktu 280 hari menjadi _ada_.

"Um… " Riza perlahan membuka matanya. Edwardlah yang pertama kali menyambutnya di pagi itu. anak kecil itu sudah naik ke atas ranjangnya dan menungguinya hingga bangun.

"Mama ! Pagi !" ia tersenyum ceria. Riza membalas senyumnya. "pagi. Edward tidur nyenyak ?"

"Ya ! Tapi enggak tahu buat si al-pon ?"

"Kau sudah lihat adik barumu ?"

Matanya yang besar itu menyala-nyala memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah melihat adiknya dan betapa bahagianya ia punya teman bermain.

"hahaha… aku tahu..aku tahu….namanya alphonse. Oke ?"

"Ya !"

Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka, selain sebuah surat yang diterima oleh roy dan Riza pada pagi itu. Pagi yang bahagia itu, diganggu oleh sebuah surat, yang … berisi kurang mengenakan.

"…roy.. bagaimana ?" Tanya Riza cemas.

"Sudah kuputuskan… " ia meremas surat itu. "Sebagai seorang alkimis kenegaraan, aku akan maju ke medan perang… dan kau harus berhenti dari military…"

"Aku ikut !" teriak Riza menolak keputusan roy. "Aku harus tetap berada di sampingmu, mendukungmu. Kau tahu, walau kau kelihatannya besar, tapi kau tidak berguna saat hujan ! Ingat itu."

"Riza… " Roy menahan sebentar, mengambil nafas dan berpikir cara untuk menjelaskan padanya. "aku tahu segala keinginanmu.. aku juga ingin kau selalu disisiku… tapi tidak bisa. Peraturan di military diperketat. Tidak ada hubungan persahabatan dalam military. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa kita ditembak mati, lalu bagaimana dengan Edward dan Alphonse ? Diambil negara, lalu hidup sengsara dengan orang tua asuh ? Aku tidak akan pernah mau melihat anak-anakku seperti itu !"

"Roy ! aku juga tidak mau ed dan Al terlantar…. Tapi.." Ia melirik ke lantai.. hatinya bimbang. Ia ingin berada bersama roy… tapi,… "Bagaimana kalau…"

"sudahlah Riza… jangan khawatir…"Ia menarik riza dibawah dagunya dan membelai pundaknya.

XXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trisha…. Aku tahu masalahmu… dan.. aku mau minta tolong…" Riza memintanya, walau sedikit ada perasaan tidak rela. "Begini, aku dan roy, akan segera dikirim jadi tentara dalam perang di Ishbar… dan peraturan di military diperketat, sehingga tidak boleh ada hubungan persahabatan antar tentara..Jadi, malam ini, aku dan roy akan segera kembali ke East, dan… tolong, jaga Ed dan Al…"

"Ya… aku akan menjaga mereka. Tapi, kalau kau kembali, segeralah menemui mereka, oke ?"

Riza menggeleng, dan air matanya jatuh perlahan. "Jangan katakan kalau kami orang tua mereka… karena itu, mereka bukan lagi Edward dan Alphonse Mustang… Asulah seperti anakmu sendiri, kak…."

Trisha tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Adiknya, memintanya mengasuh kedua anaknya, dan menjadikannya anak_nya._ Hal yang ia idamkan, mengingat keterbatasannya membuat ia tak dapat mempunyai keturunan. Mengasuh Ed & Al, merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan adiknya ?

"Tolong… jangan beritahu tentang kami.. kami tidak mau mereka hidup terlantar oleh negara…."

Trisha tersenyum. "iya, riza… aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Edward dan Alphonse Elric, sekarang, rupanya ?"

Riza mengangguk. "terima kasih, kak."

- malamnya -

"Aku sudah menggunakan alkimia, agar Edward lupa tentang masa lalunya. Tolong jaga mereka, ya.." kata roy sambil menyalami Hohenheim, lalu Trisha.

"Ed…Al… kami pergi dulu, ya…" Roy& Riza mengecup kening kedua buah hati mereka sebelum mereka pergi, benar-benar pergi selamanya dari mereka. "jangan nakal…baik-baik satu sama lain,ya… kami akan menyayangi kalian terus…"

TTTUUUTTT

Kereta api yang besar perkasa tersebut menderu, lalu perlahan namun pasti berjalan kembali ke East City, meninggalkan sebuah keluarga Elric di Liesenburgh, bersama kedua anak mereka, Edward & Alphonse Elric.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter : Riza Hawkeye

Kolonel Roy mustang memandang salju yang turun di luar jendela. Tertangkap dalam pandangannya sebuah keluarga sedang bermain timpuk-timpukan salju. Si gadis kecil menimpuk ayahnya, ayahnya membalas melemparkan bola dingin itu ke ibunya, dan ibunya membalasnya pada sang ayah, dan seterusnya. Mereka tertawa dalam bahagianya.

"Sir.. tolong selesaikan pekerjaan anda… tidak ada waktu untuk melamun." Tegur Hawkeye padanya.

"strict sekali, lieutenant ? di luar sana, semua orang sedang bersantai-santai.. tapi aku, terkurung di sini ? Ironis sekali.."

CKLIK ! "Tolong selesaikan tugas anda, sir… hari ini ada kunjungan dari Central, dan saya berharap anda dapat menyelesaikan tugas anda sebelum tugas berikutnya lagi datang."

"ya..ya…ya…."

Yep ! Itulah Riza Hawkeye yang sekarang ia kenal. Tetap tegas, berwibawa, disiplin. Dan, sekarang hubungan mereka sudah tidak lagi seperti dulu. Rencanyanya untuk mendaftarkan mereka sebagai keluarga sudah hancur total. Kandas tenggelam di dasar laut.

Ia masih ingat betul hari dimana Riza Mustang, menjadi Riza Hawkeye, sepenuhnya. Waktu itu, mereka sedang dalam perang Ishbar…. Suara bising meriam, ledakan… semuanya terputar ulang dalam memori Roy.

"Major ! Sergeant ! Kemari sebentar ! Kita disuruh berkumpul untuk menyaksikan sesuatu !"

Kedua orang itu segera memenuhi perintah dan pergi ke tempat dimana mereka dipanggil. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat, tidak asing dari biasanya. Hanyalah tentara penembak berjejer, bersiap menembaki korban yang dianggap memboikot.

"Kalian tahu, kalau ada peraturan bahwa hubungan persahabatan di military tidak diperbolehkan ?" tanya Brigjen Basque Gran dengan keras. Kedua orang tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan, pasrah.

"Lalu kenapa dilanggar ?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Semua yang ada di sini… perhatikan ! Peraturan yang ada di Military bukanlah hanya kata-kata semata yang dibuat untuk memenuh-menuhkan hukum di Amestris, tapi UNTUK DIPATUHI!" teriaknya, lalu ia memerintahkan pada seluruh unit di sana. "TEMBAK MATI !"

Kira-kira ada 20 tembakan, lalu keduanya jatuh rebah bersama. "inilah hukumannya bagi yang mau melanggar hukum di military. Bukan hanya peraturan persahabatan.. tapi juga untuk peraturan yang lain. Semua mengerti ?"

"SIAP !"

Malam itu, Riza tidak dapat tidur nyenak. Bayangan sekumpulan orang berderet siap menembakinya, dan roy juga, selalu menghantuinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur ?" tanya Roy dari luar sambil menghobah masuk ke dalam tendanya. "besok kita akan melakukan penyerangan lagi. Istirahat yang cukup."

"Roy…" Riza menarik Roy masuk. "aku ….takut…"

"Riza… sebenarnya… ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu... mengenai hubungan kita…"

Kata itu kembali menghantuinya. Ia juga takut..

"Dengar, riza… bukannya apa… tapi.. aku…kurasa ini yang terbaik.. kita harus menjaga hubungan kita hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan saja.. tidak lebih dari itu." DEG ! Kalimat tersebut menusuk dalam ke hati riza. "… bukannya aku tidak sayang.. tapi..tapi justru aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawa kita. Sudah cukup ed & al dikorbankan… kalau kita lewat.. apa gunanya…?"

"hahaha… tidak apa-apa kok, roy… toh memang kita sudah berkorban banyak…hahaha…" Riza berusaha tegar untuk tidak menangis.

"Riza…."

"hahaha… tidak apa- apa..kok…"

Roy tidak tahan akan sikap riza yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik topeng itu. Ia tidak suka. Ia tahu, Rizanya sedang kesakitan, menahan penderitaan harus berpisah. Secepat kilat ia menarik riza, dan mereka menyatukan bibir mereka bersama. Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Roy, Riza tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Baru ia sadari, kalau ia akan kehilangan segala kehangatan dan kelembutan ini… hilang semuanya dari jangkauannya.

"sama seperti dulu… selalu harus aku yang membuat kau menangis…"

riza ingat, saat pertama kali first kissnya direbut orang-orang brengsek… roylah yang membuatnya menangis, di saat ia tidak mau- tidak bisa menangis. Hanya Roy.. roy satu-satunya…

"ssh… begini…. Kupikir ini adalah ide yang baik." Ia masuk ke dalam selimut riza, setelah gadis itu cukup tenang, lalu ikut tiduran bersamanya. "begini, aku… akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, hingga suatu hari aku menjadi fuhrer… dan hingga saat itu, kita akan terus menjadi bawahan dan atasan. Tapi saat aku menjadi fuhrer.." ia mengambil tangan riza dan mengecupnya. "Maukah kau menjadi istriku ?"

"Kalau sudah tahu jawabannya mengapa perlu bertanya ? selama itu, aku akan terus menunggu, sambil terus berada di sisimu, mendukungmu hingga kau menjadi fuhrer."

"Baik… akan kutungu janjimu…"

Malam itu, mereka menghabiskannya bersama, untuk terakhir kalinya, sebab dipagi harinya, mereka sudah bukan diri mereka yang lama lagi. Mereka punya tujuan yang baru, impian yang baru, yang harus di capai bersama.

"Pagi, Major !" Sapa Riza keesokan paginya pada Roy yang masih baru bangun tidur itu.

"ya.. serge..ant ! RIZa ! Kau apakan rambutmu !" Roy terperanjat melihat rambut panjang idamannya yang sering ia belai itu, telah hilang. Riza yang dihapannya berambut emas pendek, hingga ia hampir tidak percaya kalau itu Riza.

"Ku potong… sebagai nazar dari janji kita."

"Ide yang buruk… putus cinta…potong rambut..putus hubungan juga potong rambut… Kupikir botak bukanlah gaya yang ideal untukku !"

"sudah cukup, sir untuk humor & kejutan paginya. Hari ini kita akan menyerang ke daerah B1,5 diharapkan anda segera bersiap-siap." Rizanya berubah total. "Saya, Sergeant Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye melaporkan."

"bagus. Terima kasih. Dismissed !"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter : destiny of a Family**

"Haah.. capeknya... ini !" Edward Elric, si Fullmetal alchemist yang kontet itu melempar laporannya pada colonel, lalu melemparkan dirinya ke sofa, dan menaikan kakinya ke atas. "laporan selama menjalankan misimu… tidak ada yang menantang…"

"HOo.. tentu saja ! Sebenarnya misi yang kuberi semuanya sangat menantang…hanya.." ia mengosok-gosokan tangannya ke dagunya. Matanya bersinar, penuh kegembiraan bisa mengejek alchemist pendek itu lagi. "…hanya saja… kau kurang sedikit…yah.. apa yah.. mungkin terlalu _pendek_ untuk melihat tantangan dari misi-misiku…"

Edward Elric pemarah yang paling sensitive mendengar kata pendek itu langsung bangkit dan hendak menyerang kolonelnya. Roy yang kupingnya sudah kebal akan kata-kata yang biasa dilontarkan Ed selama dia marah-marah pun hanya tersenyum simpul, puas akan kerjanya yang sempurnya.

"oh iya, colonel… kau tahu… soal Dr. Marcoh ?"

"Marcoh ?" Roy tersentak mendengarnya. "enggak… tapi kalau aku tahu informasi tentangnya, nanti akan kuberitahu.."

Ed menyipitkan matanya. Ia tahu kalau kolonelnya berbohong. "ya sudah…" ia melambaikan tanganya lalu keluar dari kantor Roy.

----------

"kakak, sudah dapat informasi dari colonel soal Dr. Marcoh ?" tanya zirah itu pada Ed. Tapi dari raut wajahnya saja sudah dapat dipastikan jawabannya. Muka yang tertekuk bagai papaya busuk itu sedang sibuk mencari buku di perpustakaan military.

"belum. Kolonel bastard itu tidak mau memberitahukannya." Katanya kesal sambil membalik-balikan buku itu.

"Kalau begitu, coba ke departemen investigasi… Mr. Hughes mungkin bisa membantu kita !" usul adiknya yang cemerlang itu.

Ed tersenyum lebar sambil membawa Al ikut berlari ke departemen investigasi. Sayang sekali, mereka tidak menemui Hughes di sana, sehingga mereka harus mencari data-data itu sendiri.

"heey….apa…ini ?" Ed terpaku pada sebuah laporan yang kelihatannya…. Aneh..

_yahh.. kalau begitu, nanti sekalian harus bertanya pada colonel, rupanya…._

---------

"hey.. sudah dengar belum ?" havoc membuka percakapan dalam gangnya.

"belum ? apa ?"

"katanya colonel akan bertarung dengan Edward sebagai ujian tahunan alchemist !"

"Wahh… bagus tuh! Pasang siapa ?"

"Kolonel, lah !"

"jangan salah, katanya si Kontet itu juga jago, lho !"

"Kalau gitu, pasang berapa ?"

"Pasang berapa apanya !" Lieutenant Hawkeye menimbrung dalam percakapan mereka.

"eh.. pagi, lieutenant !"

Riza menarik nafasnya. "lain kali kalau buat taruhan jangan keras-keras… ketahuan colonel, gawat kalian…"

"yes, mam !"

----------

"Lt. hawkeye ?" panggil Roy sambil tetap berkonsen pada kertas yang dibacanya. "belakangan ini pada ribut soal pertarunganku dengan fullmetal, benar begitu ?"

"ya……kurasa begitu, sir."

Roy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "dasar… kapan sih aku pernah menyetujui tantangannya ?"

"tapi Fuhrer King Bradley menyuruh anda, sir." Balasnya tetap dalam nada datar, berkonsentrasi pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

"well, kupikir ini kesempatan baik untuk menunjukkan kehebatanku, bukan !" ia menyeringai lebar.

--------------

"Ladiiiesss andddd Gentlemeeennttt !" teriak Hughes, sebagai mc pada pertandingan itu. "mari kita sambut kontestan pertama…. Di sudut biruuu ada Roooyyy Mustang, sebagai Flame Alchemist !"

(terdengar teriakan-teriakan seperti "huuu ! Playboy luh !" "balikin pacar gua !" "Makan gaji buta luh !" "naek pangkat" dsb)

"dan di sudut meraahh… Edwaaard Elriiic, sebagai Fuullmetal Alchemist !"

(terdengar teriakan-teriakan seperti "mana ?mana ?" "oohh… kecil sekali !" "itu mah anak SD kali !" "hey nak ! yang semangat ya !", dsb)

"Readddyy……Go !"

Roy langsug menjentikan jarinya dan mengerluarkan api pada Ed.

"kurang ajar ! mencuri Start !" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah kerumunan orang, dan menghilang diantaranya.

"menjadi seorang tentara, yang dibutuhkan ialah kecepatan dalam menyerang. Semakin cepat menyeleaikan peperangan, semakin baik." Roy tersenyum kecil. "hm.. begitu, ya….targetnya terlalu kecil sehingga susah terlihat…."

Ed pun dengan wajah kesal muncul diantara kerumunan itu sambil berteriak padanya. Roy tersenyum. Taktiknya berhasil. Ia mengeluarkan api yang cukup besar sehinga asap tebal menutupi arena itu.

"gah… apinya terlalu besar…" lalu ia melihat sebuah bayangan dengan rambut yang khas menjulang ke atas. "itu dia !"

"salah sekali, colonel !" Ed tiba-tiba muncul dan merobek sarung tangannya. Lalu ia melompat ke belakang, dan membuat sebuah meriam yang besar. "tanpa sarung tanganmu kau tidak dapat mengeluarkan api lagi, kan !"

Roy kembali hanya tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang juga mempunyai sarung tangan itu. "sayang sekali, fullmetal…"

BOOOM !

Api yang besar keluar. Asap tebal membumbung. Dari jarak 100 km, dapat terlihat sebuah ledakan besar yang terlihat bentuknya seperti jamur besar dari angkasa. Sekeliling mereka sudah berantakan. Ed sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap, ketika Roy mendatanginya dan bersiap untuk menghabisinya. Namun, entah kenapa ia memperlambat gerakannya dan kemudian, setelah ia sadar, Ed juga telah menodongkan pisau padanya.

Plok ! Plok !

"bagus sekali, mustang, fullmetal….tapi kalau dilanjutkan, kalian pasti akan sulit untuk membereskan tempat ini lagi…" untunglah saat itu King Bradley datang menghentikan pertempuran mereka.

----------

"heh, colonel, kenapa kau memperlambat gerakanmu tadi ?" tanya Ed sambil membereskan tempat yang sudah berantakan itu dengan Alchemy-nya. "padahal waktumu seharusnya tepat sekali…"

roy tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan tampang bodoh padanya, seolah-olah tidak perduli.

"oh ! Apa karena aku…." Ia memancing. _"anakmu ?"_

Roy terpanjat mendengar pernyataan Ed yang barusan. Apakah ia sudah mengetahuinya ? Bagaimana ? tidak mungkin… segala informasi telah ia segel sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui masa lalunya dengan Riza.

"kalau aku menjawab tidak, apa tanggapanmu ?" ia menjawab tetap dalam cool nya.

"bertanya hal yang sama pada lieutenant hawkeye." Jawabnya tegas.

Roy memandang ke arah langit yang sudah berubah menjadi orange kemerahan. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ed. "cerita lama… tidak perlu diketahui kebenarannya…"

Amarah bocah itu mulai naik. "APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN JAWABANMU ITU ! LALU MENGAPA KALIAN SEKARANG BERSIKAP SEOLAH TIDAK PERNAH TERJADI APA-APA !"

"jangan berteriak pada superior officermu…." Kemudian ia sedikit menurunkan suaranya. "apa lagi pada…. Ayahmu sendiri…"

ed melemas. Rasanya kedua otot yang ada di lututnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya. Padahal ia berharap, roy akan menjawab kalau data yang ia temukan di departemen Investigasi itu bukan betulan… tapi….

"aku tahu kau mau penjelasannya…" ia berdiri dan memberi kode padanya untuk ikut dengannya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter : Can we call you mom ? dad ?**

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sudah merasakan berbagai firasat buruk, ketika roy menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemennya sore itu. Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga Alphonse dan Edward Elric. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, sebagai seorang bawahan, ia mematuhi apa yang disuruh oleh atasannya. Sepulang dari headquarter, ia langsung menuju ke apartemen roy yang letaknya juga tidak begitu jauh dari East City HQ.

"Riza Mustang, kau adalah ibu dari kedua anak ini… benar ?" tanya roy tiba-tiba setelah keheningan terjadi begitu lama setelah Riza sampai ke apartemennya.

"apa yang anda katakan, sir ?" Riza menyanggah. _Bodoh sekali orang ini.._pikirnya._bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengorek masa lalu kita sebelum ia menjadi fuhrer ? apa yang ingin ia katakan di depan Ed & Al ? Kami adalah orang tuanya ? nonsense ! _

"sudahlah Riza.. tidak ada yang perlu kita sembunyikan lagi…" sambung Roy. " mereka sudah mengetahui segalanya.."

Riza menghela nafasnya lalu menangguk. Matanya menatap Ed & Al yang juga ada di ruangan itu, duduk diseberangnya. Ia masih ingat benar.. saat dimana ia menemani roy menjemput pemberontak di stasiun kereta api itu, ketika ia tahu, Ed hendak mengambil tes menjadi seorang alchemist kenegaraan.

Jauh sebelum itu pula, hatinya sempat hancur mendengar berita Roy ketika ia berkunjung ke Liesenburgh, diundang oleh sebuah surat dari anak bernama Ed & Al. Saat itu malam-malam, hujan deras, roy datang ke apartemennya. Ia terlihat basah kuyup, dan riza pun segera mengajaknya masuk.

"Lieutenant.. kau tahu aku baru saja berkunjung ke Liesenburgh… dan aku menemui mereka…" ia membuka percakapan sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang baru diberi Riza untuk menghangatkan dirinya. "dan.. yang kulihat… ialah… Edward… terbaring diatas ranjang… tanpa tangan kanan dan kaki kiri… lalu alphonse… dengan tubuh zirah…."

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Roy !" Riza mendesak. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar berita itu. Bagaimana… setelah ditinggal dirinya.. kedua anaknya mengalami kehidupan semacam itu… Ia merasa dirinya gagal…gagal total..

"mereka… melakukan transmutasi manusia… untuk mengembalikan Trisha yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

Dan hingga sekarang, melihat wujud Al yang masih dalam zirah itu membuat hatinya semakin teriris-iris.

"Edward mustang… Alphonse Mustang… dengarkan.. mungkin kalian tidak percaya… tapi jangan beritahu pihak luar… sebab ini juga akan membahayakan posisi kami… juga kalian.." Roy memejamkan matanya sebentar, mengingat-ingat kejadian lama itu. Ia menceritakan segalanya… Ed dan Al tampat tidak percaya… kehidupan yang mereka alami selama ini… ia tidak tahu lagi, perlu berpihak yang mana.

"semua itu terserah kalian… mau percaya atau tidak…."

Ed terdiam. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan….Mereka telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk membangkitkan kembali ibu mereka… ibu yang mereka anggap orang yang melahirkan mereka… dan sekarang.. setelah melakukan segala kesalahan itu, tiba-tiba ada orang yang memberitahu bahwa segala masa lalu mereka itu palsu… walau tidak dengan cara sekasar itu.. tapi bisa ditarik kesimpulan, mustang sedang memberitahukan mereka seperti itu….

Lelaki itu segera bangkit lalu berlari keluar.

"bohong !" teriaknya sambil menerobos pintu apartemen roy, lalu membanting pintu itu. "al ! Ayo pergi !"

"ta..tapi…kakak…" al merasa ragu. Memang, ia pernah merasakan bagaimana perhatian roy dan riza pada mereka… seperti perhatian sepasang orang tua pada mereka. colonel selalu memberi mereka misi yang mudah, dengan alasan untuk melindungi mereka… ia tahu persis hal itu. Namun masalahnya ialah kakaknya yang keras kepala.. "ma..maaf…aku akan segera kembali setelah mengejarnya…" ia pamit dengan sopan lalu mengikuti Ed pergi keluar.

Riza dan Roy duduk terdiam di sana, melihat kedua orang itu pergi begitu saja.

"…. Bodoh… tak kusangka ini akan berakhir seperti ini…" teriaknya kesal sambil membanting tangannya keatas meja. "riza ! aku… aku gagal…selama ini aku berusaha menjadi seorang figure ayah yang baik bagi mereka… dari jauh aku berusaha melindungi mereka… tapi tapi…aku gagal !"

"sudahlah roy…" Riza berjalan ke arahnya, dan menenangkannya. "ka..kau.. tidak tahu.. bagaimana rasanya aku…jadi.. biarkan saja… oke ?"

roy terdiam. Riza pun berjalan menjauhinya. Ia permisi pergi ke kamar mandi. Di sana, ia menangis perlahan lahan. Ia tidak ingin air matanya dilihat oleh roy. Sudah cukup roy terlihat sengsara oleh karena kesalahan mereka berdua di masa lalu.. dan sekarang ia harus mengungkitnya kembali… dan ditolak oleh masa ini…

Tapi hatinya pun sakit… sakit… tidak diakui sebagai ibu yang telah susah payah melahirkan mereka… sakit rasanya… Bukan hanya itu, berbagai suara dalam hatinya berbisik, akan kegagalannya… setiap bayangan ed dan al dalam zirah dan automail itu.. semakin lagi ia merasa sakit… sedih rasanya.

Setelah ia tenang dan air matanya telah kering. Ia kembali memasang tampang tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu keluar lagi dengan wajah tenang. Seketika itu juga telepon di rumah roy berdering.

"halo ?"

"hey roy ! kau ada di rumah kan ? jangan kemana-mana, ya ! dengar-dengar ada issue scar sedang ada di jalan… targetnya… ya kau tahu lah.. tentu saja orang-orang dengan pangkat state alchemist…jangan kemana-mana, oke !" terdengar suara Hughes dengan santainya menelpon dia.

"scar? Di jalan ?"

"yup ! Makanya, di rumah aja, ya.. ngomong-ngomong soal itu.. Elyiciaku…" langsung diputuskan dengan cepat oleh roy yang di apartemennya saat itu segera mengambil jas hitamnya dan mengenakan boot militarynya. "perintahkan semua orang di headquarter untuk turun mengamankan jalan."

"ada apa, sir ?" tanya riza kembali normal padanya.

"siap-siap, lieutenant. Scar sedang ada di jalan, dan targetnya ialah state alchemist…"

--------------------

Mereka berlari hingga sampai ke taman. Awan gelap mulai menutupi kota. Tak dapat disangkal, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

"sial ! sial ! sial !" ed berkali-kali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke batu yang sedang ia duduki. "ti..tidak mungkin… mama ialah mama kita, kan ? ki..kita sudah berkorban banyak seperti ini.. untuk membangkitkan mama kita, kan… mama yang dari dulu menyanyangi kita… mama yang memang sebenarnya mama kita kan !"

"kakak…." Al menatap kakaknya yang sedang bergejolak itu. Ia juga sebenarnya cukup kaget menerima kenyataan itu.. Tapi ia tahu, kakaknya akan lebih berat mengetahui hal ini… dialah yang pertama kali mengusulkan untuk mengadakan transmutasi mamanya… dia pula yang menanggung beban sebagai state alchemist untuk mengembalikan badan mereka kembali, karena proses transmutasi itu… ia pula yang pertama kali menemukan data kalau colonel & Lieutenant ialah orang tua mereka…. Al sadar… Ed pasti down sekali…

"bodoh…kukira dengan adanya setiap butir air hujan ini.. maka keresahanku akan hilang bersama hujan… tapi justru malah menambah rasa bimbangku…." Ia merapatkan dirinya ke lututnya. "kau benar, al.. kurasa aku masih kekanak-kanakan sekali…."

"Mr. Edward Elric ! Edward Elric !" seorang pegawai military berteriak mencari dirinya. "ah… itu dia..!"

seorang bertato di tangannya, yang juga mempunyai goresan besar di matanya dengan kulit cokelat, itu menengok. "Edward Elric ? state alchemist ?"

Orang yang dikenal sebagai scar itu segera berjalan ke arah pegawai military itu. Tangannya meremukkan kepalanya lalu menghancurkannya dari dalam.

TENG…..TENG….TENG….. Jam di taman berdentang 6 kali.

_Gawat…gawat… lari ! lari !_ hati Ed memerintahkan seperti itu. Tapi kakinya tidak dapat bergerak. Ia tetap terdiam disana dalam kengeriannya.

"kakak ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? ayo cepat !" teriak Al sambil menarik lengannya lalu berlari bersama. Mereka berlari ke arah lorong, lalu al segera membuat dinding menutupi mereka.

"Semua alchemist kenegaraan harus dimusnahkan!" scar menaruh tangannya di dinding itu, dan dalam sekejab, semua dinding-dinding tersebut roboh.

"tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan…" Ed melihat disampingnya ada sebuah besi tua. Ia mentransmutasikannya bersama dengan automailnya menjadi sebuah blade panjang yang tajam. Scar kembali menyerangnya, dan menghancurkan automailnya. Ed jatuh diatas kedua lututnya.

"Kuberikau waktu untuk bertobat.." ujarnya sambil mendekati Ed, bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkannya.

"… bunuh aku… tapi jangan kau sentuh adikku !" Tiba-tiba dalam benak Ed, tergambar suatu ingatan…. Api… dalam kebakaran… ia takut… ia ingat.. waktu itu ia masih kecil… sama seperti sekarang… terjepit dalam keadaan hidup atau mati….

Ingatan itu terasa samar-samar dalam benaknya… sejak kapan pula rumah mereka sempat terbakar… bukan..itu bukan rumah mereka.. Ya.. saat itu, ia penasaran… sebuah tungku api yang ada… ia tau ia pernah terambar api dari tungku itu… tapi ia penasaran dan bermain dengannya lagi….dan seketika itu juga tiba-tiba ia berada di sekitar api… ia masih kecil… yang hanya bisa ia lakukan ialah menangis sekencang-kencangnya… takut… ia berpikir sebentar lagi ia akan mati… tapi sesosok bayangan… menerobos api… mukanya lembut…

_Papa ? Hohenheim ?_ bukan… ia tidak terlalu jelas memang mukanya… tetapi ia merasa bahwa orang itu amat menyayanginya…. Sangat… setelah menemukannya.. ia tersenyum padanya dan memberitahukan bahwa ia senang, ia selamat… padahal api sudah berkali-kali melahap dirinya dan meninggalkan bekas di punggungnya. Dan perlahan-lahan bayangan orang itu semakin jelas… jelas… dan tiba-tiba ia terhenyak kembali pada kenyataan… Scar berada hanya beberapa meter didepannya.

"baik !"

"KAKAK !" Al berusaha berlari ke arahnya namun tidak bisa karena setengah zirahnya sudah dihancurkan sebelumnya oleh scar.

DOR !

Roy menodongkan senapannya ke langit. "Freeze !"

Sekelompok orang dari military datang mengelilingi mereka.

"rupanya datang lagi yang lain, ya.."

"Kolonel Roy Mustang ! anda serius mau melawannya ?" tanya Havoc khawatir.

"Roy Mustang ? Alchemist kenegaraan ?" Scar bersiap-siap dalam posisinya. "menarik sekali."

Roy geram. Ia melempar senapannya pada Riza, lalu mengenakan sarung tangannya. "sudah tahu alchemist kenegaraan masih berani menyerang !"

Roy dan scar keduanya maju, namun riza menyengkat kaki roy sehingga ia terjatuh. "Sir, ini sedang hujan.. anda tidak bisa mengeluarkan api…"

"ti..ti..tidak berguna……"

Beberapa kali Riza mengarahkan tembakannya, dan mengenainya di dekat mata scar. _Berkulit cokelat dan matanya merah… suku Ishbar ?_ Ia hendak menyerang lagi, ketika kemudian tentara militer datang semakin banyak, dan akhirnya orang itu kabur melalui jalan bawah tanah.

"BODOH !" teriak al pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Hey.. mana boleh mengejek kakakmu bodoh ?"

"bodoh ! bodoh ! Bodoh ! Malah aku mau mengatakannya berkali-kali !" Dengan satu lengannya, ia menarik kerah baju Ed dan mengangkatnya. "kalau kau masih hidup, kita masih ada kemungkinan untuk kembali ke wujud semula, kan! Mungkin… kita juga masih bisa menolong Nina. Lagipula kalau kau mati, semua orang akan sedih ! _Semuanya_ ! termasuk aku !"

BRAK ! Lengan AL putus. "aah.. ! Ini gara-gara kau kakak bodoh ! lenganku putus deh !"

Ed tertawa. "Rupanya kali ini kita sama-sama berantakan, ya…."

Riza berjalan menghampiri mereka, lalu membuka jaket militari birunya dan melingkarkannya dipunggung Ed. Ia tidak banyak bicara. Diujung sana, Roy sedang sibuk mengatur para military officer mengamankan tempat itu. Palang kuning telah direntangkan di sekitar daerah kejadian, sehinga itu akan memudahkan mereka membetulkan tubuh Al lagi.

--- Eastern Headquarter ---

Ed duduk di sofa kantor Roy, dengan sebuah handuk di punggungnya. Riza datang dan membawakannya secangkir kopi hangat dan menyuruhnya minum untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"sekarang, apa rencana kalian ?"

"hm.. mungkin membetulkan tubuh kami dulu…." Ia melirik ke arah Al. "tapi untuk membetulkan tubuh al… dengan satu tangan aku tidak bisa menggunakan Alchemy…"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak.

"benar juga.. Edward yang tidak bisa menggunakan alkimia…."

"cuma anak kecil yang omong saja…"

"tidak berguna…tidak berguna sama sekali !" roy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"HEyy ! kalian ! Al katakan sesuatu !"

"maaf kakak… kali ini aku tidak bisa membelamu…."

Edward menghela nafasnya. "ah… mau tidak mau aku harus kembali ke winry lagi…"

"ya sudah colonel… kami tinggal dulu…" Havoc, Fuerry dan Brenda pamit padanya.

Brruuukk ! Pintu ditutup. Sekarang yang tinggal ada di ruangan itu hanya mereka berempat kembali… Ed, Al, Riza, Roy. Kembali mereka diperhadapkan pada suatu suasana yang tidak enak. Semuanya hening, tidak ada yang membuka mulut sama sekali.

"…. Colonel…." Ed memecah kesunyian itu. Ia berbicara sambil menunduk. "maaf….. uh.. tadi.. aku sedikit shock.. jadi…"

Roy tersenyum padanya. Ia mengerti maksud Edward. "tidak apa-apa…. Aku tahu."

"maafkan aku… " mukanya sedikit memerah meminta maaf, dan ia mengecilkan volume suaranya. "…papa"

Roy terkejut, melihat Ed mengakuinya sebagai ayahnya.

"aku ingat.. aku ingat jelas.. waktu aku masih kecil… saat aku bermain di pemanas ruangan… dan tiba-tiba api menjalar membakar seluruh ruangan… aku ingat jelas waktu itu aku diselamatkan seseorang…"

"kakak…."

"dan dia… ialah kau…." Ia tertahan sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "dan… aku sadar… sepertinya… memang benar…apalagi… dengan adanya bekas api di punggung itu… semuanya salahku.. "

rizalah yang pertama kali mengambil inisiatif, merangkul kedua anak itu. "sudahlah… hal yang lama biarkan saja… tidak perlu diingat… Kami juga bersalah…. Membiarkan kalian hidup seperti ini… berpura-pura bersikap dingin…tapi.. setidaknya kalian masih hidup hingga sekarang…..Sejak terakhir kali aku memberikan selamat tinggal pada kalian…" Air matanya tiba-tiba terjatuh. "Ed…Al…. kalian sudah besar….dan kalian rukun satu sama lain…. Terimakasih…."

Ed dan al saling berpandangan… lalu memeluk Riza kembali. Aneh… mereka merasakan perasaan tenang… dan hangat.. yang dulu mereka rasakan bersama Trisha… perasaan yang selama ini mereka cari… mereka korbankan segalanya untuk mendapatkan perasaan ini…. Dan… tiba-tiba… semua itu datag pada mereka….

"mama…" bisik mereka perlahan.


	8. Last Chapter !

**Last Chapter : gathered again**

Setelah menuntaskan semua perasaan mereka, semua masa lalu yang disembunyikan, akhirnya keadaan normal kembali. Ed dan Al, akhirnya bisa menerima rza dan roy sebagai orang tua asli mereka.

"sekarang…" Ed mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian lebar. "apakah kalian berniat untuk tinggal bersama lagi ?"

Muka Riza memerah sedikit mendengar pernyataan Ed. "ka..kami tidak tahu… peraturan di military ini tetap ada…"

"ah.. harapanku yang dari dulu selalu kandas ditengah jalan…" roy mengumpat perlahan. "peraturan memang selalu menyiksaku…"

BRRAKK ! nice timing ! Pintu kantor Roy terbuka dibanting oleh Hughes yang bersemangat, ketika Riza berjalan mendekati Roy dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di pipi untuk menghiburnya.

"ooupss… sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua….tunggu sebentar. Pause !" ia mengeluarkan kameranya dan mulai mengambil gambar. "sepertinya kalian berdua akur lagi, huh ? oke… silahkan lanjutkan !" ia segera menutup pintu dan mendengar teriakan dari dalam dengan berbagai kata-kata seperti "$&#" dan "!#$#"

Setelah yang di dalam kembali tenang, baru ia masuk ke kantor Roy kembali. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"oke, roy… kabar baik ! Kau dipromosikan menjadi Mayor General ! 2 pangkat sekaligus ! fuhrer King Bradley mengharapkan dengan naiknya pangkat ini, memotifasimu untuk lebih gencar menangkap scar lagi ! wow !"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Roy tidak percaya. "Sir ! Anda dipromosikan lagi !" teriak Riza kaget, bercampur bahagia.

"oh iya… kau juga, lieutenant.. kau juga ikut dipromosikan jadi Colonel ! semua bawahanmu ikut dipromosikan juga…."

"dan kau ?"

"aku ? naik 2 pangkat juga jadi Brigadier General !" ceritanya dengan antusias. "gracia dan Elycia pasti bangga pada papanya ini…" Lalu ia melirik pada kedua _mustang junior_ bersaudara itu. "… kalau mereka tahu, juga… kedua anakmu pasti bangga padamu, roy…"

"oh, ya ?" Ed memainkan senyum di bibirnya. "Major General.. anda mempunyai seorang anak ?"

"hohoho… rupanya kau belum tahu, ya fullmetal… sepertinya kau tidak jeli… mereka ! dua orang !"

Ed tetap dalam tenangnya, mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. "kalau begitu, aku perlu bangga pada papaku dan mamaku, ya…!" ia berjalalan ke arah roy dan riza, lalu memeluk mereka.

Maes merasa harinya akan berakhir saat itu juga, diserang oleh serangan jantung. Ternyata mereka sudah mengetahuinya ! bagus ! berarti sekarang roy dan riza bisa bersama ! oke, itu membuat segalanya jelas.. akan kejadian yang barusan terjadi…hehehe… Elycia.. sebentar lagi papa akan melihatmu menjadi penabur bunga dipernikahan mereka… dan papa akan menjadi best man mereka…. sempurna !

Kaca mata Hughes memantulkan sinar, yang semua orang tahu, pertanda bahwa ia sedang merencanakan rencana-rencana gilanya.

"oke.. selamat, roy.. riza… sekarang, katakan.. dimana pestanya ? kapan ? Elycia akan menjadi penabur bunganya, kan ?"

Lalu terdengar bunyi tembakan dari kantor Mustang, dan sosok Hughes yang berlari keluar. "sori ! sori ! kukira kalian akan segera melakukannya sekarang !"

"oh ya…. Benar.. soal itu…." al tersadarkan. "jadinya kalian akan menikah lagi kapan ?"

roy memberikan senyumnya pada Riza. "sampai aku menjadi fuhrer… dan sepertinya akan sebentar lagi…"

--------------

(EPILOG)

beberapa tahun kemudian

"Edward ! jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu !" teriak Riza sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil di tangannya. "nanti malam kita akan mengadakan jamuan makan… siap-siap yang rapih, ya !"

"iyaa ! AKu tahu ! Al ! bantu aku membereskan kamar !"

"iya…"

"Edward ! bereskan kamarmu sendiri !" teriak Riza lagi padanya, sambil memberi makan adik Al yang paling kecil, yang baru berumur kira-kira 3 bulan "nanti kalau mau mengajak papamu sparing jangan keterlaluan lagi, ya ! Aku susah sekali mencuci baju kalian yang kotornya minta ampun !"

TING… TONG !

"Al ! tolong bukakan pintunya…."

"baik !" Al yang sekarang sudah dalam wujud manusia itu membukakan pintu. "waa… keluarga hughes….ayo masuk ! halo Elycia-chan… halo Mr. & Mrs. Hughes…"

"yo ! alphonse ! bagaimana keadaan adikmu ?"

"um… ya.. dia sedikit menyusahkan mama sih.. jadinya mama cuti kerja untuk setengah tahun…"

"hahaha…. dasar Roy… sukanya bikin anak dan bikin orang lain susah…." Keduanya tertawa bersama.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, datang lagi bawahan-bawahan Roy semuanya.

"kok Roy belum pulang ?" tanya Riza pada Havoc, sambil memberikan Nina pada Gracia. Mereka menamakan anak adik kecil mereka Nina, sebagai penghormatan pada gadis kecil itu yang terkadang juga membuat hati Ed & Al masih risih…

"biasa… pekerjaannya belum selesai…." Havoc menyalakan rokoknya lagi. "dan tanpamu, Mrs. Mustang, dia paling sulit menyelesaikannya tepat waktu…tapi memang… pekerjaan seorang fuhrer jauh lebih berat dari pada seorang Mayor General seperti dulu…"

"dasar orang itu…" umpatnya. "setelah aku masuk, ia akan mendapatkan banyak lubang peluru di kantornya…"

Ting..tong… dan saat itu bel kembali berbunyi. Roy sudah pulang dari kantornya. _Panjang umur…_semua orang berpikir demikian.

"halo semuanya… juga untuk istriku yang cantik.." ia mengecup pipi riza beberapa kali. "lho ? pestanya belum dimulai ?"

"bodoh… ini karena kau yang terlambat datang tahu !" ejeknya sambil memukul kepala roy dengan lembut. "dasar… jangan bekerja terlalu keras juga, sayang…"

Roy tersenyum padanya. "oke… kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi… mari kita mulai saja pestanya !"

Semuanya bersenang-senang. Mereka saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Terlihat Hughes ke sana kemari memperlihatkan foto Elycianya. Juga Al yang dengan canggung menggendong Nina, namun setelah itu ia diajari oleh Gracia. Havoc dan gangnya sedang asyik menikmati anggur sambil bermain kartu dan mungkin membuat taruhan-taruhan.

Di tengah pesta, bel rumah itu berbunyi lagi..

"nenek pinako dan… Winry !" Blushed ! muka Ed memerah. Winry kelihatan cantik dengan dressnya yang berwarna ungu itu.

"baguslah kami datang tepat waktu…"

"mom ?" tanya Edward yang masih setengah shock dan bingung, juga terpesona.

"aku yang mengundang mereka… jauh-jauh mereka datang dari Liesenburgh…. Ayo.. masuk !"

Semuanya mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan. Kelihatannya akhirnya Ed jadi juga dengan Winry saat itu. Al turut bahagia untuk kakaknya itu.

"riza…" Roy berbisik perlahan di tengah pesta, membuatnya tetap merasa geli, sambil merasakan nafasnya di telingannya. "sudah kukatakan… kita mengalami banyak hal… dari waktu kita highschool… keluar… lalu perang ishbar… kasus scar… kau menjadi Riza Hawkeye….dan kau tahu… pada akhirnya… kau jadi Riza Mustang juga, kan…."

Riza tersenyum. "kau tahu… aku bahagia sekali….aku bisa terus bersamamu… hingga sekarang kau menjadi fuhrer…" Roy lalu menyibak rambut Riza dan membelainya. "lihat… rambutmu sudah panjang kok…. Lebih panjang dari dulu, sepertinya…."

"_ya….tentu saja… aku menepati janjiku, kan…."_

_**We're Just Brothers and Sisters-version 2fin**_

**o.O.0.O.o**

A/n : tamat… yayyy ! akhirnya…. Pas tanggal 31 desember lagi ! haha.. pas habis tahun,cerita ini habis juga… kalau ada yang bingung, lebih baik baca dari pertamanya dulu yang bukan versi 1 maupun 2… pas riza & Roy masih muda….. ngomong-ngomong, aku juga berniat untuk membuat versi lainnya lagi… tapi dengan pairings Havocai….Tapi tergantung mood, ada ide atau enggak. Kalau enggak.. berarti aku bakal nerusin yang versi 1 dan WJBAS yang original. Thankyou banget buat semua yang udah nge-reviews, bukan cuma di cerita ini… tapi juga di cerita-cerita lainnya. Itu ngedorong aku banget buat lebih semangat bikin. Kurang greget endingnya ? kurang adventurenya ? Aku enggak tahu kalau enggak ada yang reviews ! jadi mohon reviewsnya ya !

_** Toma- Q.E.D **_


End file.
